


Flirting with Death

by orphan_account



Series: Reaper!Ryan Freewood [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: AYY, Freewood - Freeform, Gay Love, M/M, RageHappy, Ryvin, grim reaper!ryan, its a comedy!, murderer!gavin, reaper!ryan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 05:44:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1498834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from tumblr post: MOVIE ABOUT A PERSON WHO FALLS IN LOVE WITH DEATH AND CONTINUOUSLY COMMITS MURDER IN ORDER TO SPEND MORE TIME WITH THEM UNTIL DEATH IS FINALLY LIKE “YOU ARE MAKING MY JOB SO MUCH MORE DIFFICULT THAN IT NEEDS TO BE LETS JUST GO OUT FOR A COFFEE OR SOMETHING JESUS FUCK”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flirting with Death

**Author's Note:**

> wOW SO MANY STORIES LIKE WOW RAINI STOP WRITING THINGS YOU SUCK

Fuck, it was late.  
  
Gavin stretched as he walked down the desolate roads of a broken-down town, his hazel eyes lazily skimming over the surroundings he saw daily on his trek back from work; he could get a ride, sure (or a car, honestly), but it was a warm, clear night and he was content to stroll about. It was calm, moments like these, and he felt as if he owned the streets, not another claimer in sight.  
  
Except there was. He hadn't heard the other's footsteps at first, but he hadn't exactly been being quiet, so when he paused to fix his backpack and heard the uneven and messy stop of another behind him, he was more than a little concerned. He decided to pretend he hadn't heard anything, quickening his pace ever-so-slightly and regretting turning down Burnie's offer of a ride. How far was he from his apartment? He tried to calculate it, counting each step as if it would somehow make it quicker, but the noises behind him were getting less subtle and breathing was getting harder as panic settled like a lump in his throat.  
  
He flinched just before the attacker was on him, shoving him into a passing alley and pressing him hard against the wall. Gavin whimpered pitifully as the hard tip of a gun was pushed into his rib cage, a rough hand holding his shoulder against cold brick.  
  
"Gimme everything ya got." The whisper was hoarse and sounded as calloused as the fingers digging into his skin felt.   
  
"P-please don't hurt me." Gavin whined as he began rifling through his tight jeans, handing his wallet over to the assailant willingly and slipping off his backpack. He glanced up for the first time at his attacker, an older man that was balding slightly and had horrible hygiene by the look of his grimy face. He took the wallet greedily but kept the gun in place, grinning to reveal an alarming lack of teeth.  
  
"Sorry, kid. Hate loose ends." He grunted and Gavin's eyes widened in panic. He began to move without even thinking about it, swatting the arm away and wrestling with the mugger. Gavin was, admittedly, weak and scrawny so he flung his fists in a wild hope, screaming all the while. His hands locked around the gun and he tried to angle it away just as the older man began shooting blindly. Gavin rolled them over, still fighting with the gun, when the shots suddenly stopped. Hell, the man had stopped, too. Gavin froze, waiting, until he felt a dampness on his chest.   
  
He bolted up, the fear that he'd been shot coursing through him as he felt his skin wildly, patting himself down; no, he hadn't been shot, but the other man had. Gavin knelt down beside him, feeling his pulse like he'd been taught at school, and holding back a cry when there was none. His eyes raked over the bloody corpse and he ran a few feet away to vomit onto the ground, retching violently.  
  
"Okay, buddy. Let's go." Gavin heard a voice behind him and he whipped around, expecting to see a police officer on the ready to arrest him. He had not expected, however, to see an incredibly attractive man dressed in a fitting black t-shirt and dark jeans. He was looking down at the body with an amused smirk. A belt was hooked around his waist and on it was attached a small bag and what appeared to be a small vial with a needle-sharp tip. Gavin watched as he took the bag in his hand, reaching into it and removing a silvery dust that he then sprinkled onto the dead man. He replaced it before taking the other item and stabbing it right into the mugger's chest. When he pulled it back up, the vial was filled with an odd, reddish liquid.   
  
The newest arrival looked at it, humming. "Well, you're definitely going to Sector H, then. I feel sorry for the poor kid wound up in this." The man then looked up at Gavin, his eyes incredibly and inhumanly blue. "Wow, it looks like he's staring right at me. That's a first." The man mused, stepping closer to Gavin. Gavin didn't move, feeling as if he were glued to his place, though every bit of him screamed that he should be running.  
  
"W-who are you?" He finally managed to stutter; God, the man was incredibly beautiful. Even as he got closer, his features only became more other-worldly and oh-so-enticing, luring Gavin to fall for him.  
  
"Woah, what?" The other man backed up and Gavin let out a displeased noise. "Wait a second, what? Can you see me?" Gavin nodded; of course he could. "Oh no. Oh no, no no. That's not good."  
  
"I'm Gavin." The younger offered, finally finding his feet to step forward, but the older man wasn't looking at him anymore as he paced back and forth, tugging absently at his sandy blond hair.  
  
"What are you?" For the second time within the hour, Gavin felt himself be pushed against the wall, but there was no fear this time. If anything, he enjoyed it.  
  
"I'm... Gavin?" He answered uncertainly, trying again when the man's look told him that wasn't the answer he wanted. "A person? I don't know what you want from me." He admitted, shrugging, and the man growled.  
  
"How can you see me? Are you dead?" He touched Gavin's face and the Brit held back a squeak at the contact. "No, not dead. What the fuck?" The man surveyed Gavin, stumped.   
  
"What are you, then?" It seemed like the most sensible question to ask, Gavin decided.  
  
"Nothing. You never saw me. Actually, you know what? I'm taking this body. This whole thing never happened." The man warned, giving Gavin a stern look. "Never. Happened."   
  
"Wait, don't go!" Gavin objected, but the man had already took hold of the body and disappeared. Not even blood was left, and Gavin frowned at the impossible implications the actions held.   
  
"What? Just... what?!" He stood in the empty alley for a few moments, waiting for something at all to happen; when nothing did, he walked home.  
  
 _Who was that beautiful man?_  The question rang through his mind, surpassing even the feeling of accidentally murdering another (but he hadn't, had he?). "I need to see him again." Gavin decided, and with no real lead on the supernatural man, he decided to test a theory.  
  
-  
  
He was walking home again, but it was with a purpose. His backpack was more weighted than usual and his eyes scanned each alley he passed, disappointment flooding him when it was empty.   
  
Finally, he struck gold. Huddled in the dark by a dumpster was an elderly homeless man, and Gavin swerved into the alley, grinning. The man was passed out, drunk, and Gavin was thankful; he wasn't sure he could do it to someone awake and looking at him. He flipped his backpack, holding it in front of him and pulling out several objects. He put on the gloves first before taking the knife in his hands, carefully running a finger down the blade.  
  
"It's not personal," he muttered to the unsuspecting man. "I just really need to see him again, y'know?" He paused only for a moment before slitting the hobo's throat in a swift motion. A gargling noise escaped the old man and Gavin stepped back to avoid the spurts of blood, gagging to himself. It was a couple minutes before the man, this time in a navy blue long-sleeved shirt with the sleeves rolled up, appeared, sighing.  
  
"Hi!" Gavin waved enthusiastically and the man jumped, cursing loudly.  
  
"Holy shit! Jesus Christ, you nearly fucking killed me, and that's saying something. You're the guy that can see me, for whatever reason." The man mused, sprinkling the same dust onto the motionless body. "You did this?"  
  
Gavin nodded, twirling the knife in his hand carelessly. "I thought it'd bring you back. What's your name?" The man cocked an eyebrow at him, confused.  
  
"Wow. Um, it's Ryan. Seriously, you're crazy. And I still can't fucking figure out why you can see me." He grumbled, perplexed, and Gavin stepped closer.  
  
"Ryan, huh? It's a nice name. What are you, exactly?" he questioned further as Ryan held up the now-full vial, a sickly greenish colour floating inside this time.  
  
"Damn, you got lucky with your choice. This guy is definitely a Sector T-Six." Ryan muttered more to himself, hooking the vial back in it's place. "Hmm?" He hummed, as if remembering Gavin was still there. "Oh, I'm a Reaper. I guess there's no harm in telling you."  
  
"A reaper? Wow, that's incredible. I film slow-motion photography." Gavin said back simply and Ryan just stared at him, blinking once.  
  
"Seriously? That doesn't fucking bother you? Well, I guess you DID just kill a guy." He sighed, brushing a few stray strands of hair from his forehead. Gavin smiled at him charmingly, brow furrowing when Ryan's attention fell back to the corpse. "I really don't want to, but you may be important, so I'm gonna take this guy with me. Dammit, just.... Don't try to make a habit of it, okay?"  
  
"Will you come visit me?" Gavin leaned against the wall casually and Ryan spluttered.  
  
"No! I'm fucking Death! Why would I visit you unless you're DYING?" He said the last word slowly, as if speaking with a toddler.  
  
"Oh, c'mon! I bloody murdered a guy just to see you!" Gavin squealed.  
  
"Yeah, and that was fucking crazy! Don't do that!" And the he was gone, leaving Gavin alone once again.  
  
-  
  
The next time was... problematic. The bum had awoken as Gavin was preparing and had panickedly attacked him. There'd been a scuffle and Gavin had taken him down, leaving a mess. He peeled off his shirt, frowning at the shallow gash on his stomache.  
  
"Okay, so-Fucking Christ, why are you shirtless?" Ryan appeared in an olive-toned t-shirt, hands on his hips in annoyance as he looked at Gavin. "And why do you keep murdering people!?"  
  
"I wanted to see you again!" Gavin defended, grinning goofily as he walked towards him. "I mean, I'm assuming most people can't see you by your reaction, so this has got to be something special, right?" He offered and Ryan exhaled sharply from his nostrils.  
  
"Honestly, I just think you're fucking crazy. Maybe you're supposed to be a reaper when you die, too, and that's why. I don't fucking know!" Ryan groused as he went through the routine, examining the orange liquid in his vial. "God, this guy wasn't even bad. He wasn't good, but he wasn't necessarily bad. Fucking Hell, Gavin." The Brit was met with a glare but he only smiled.  
  
"Y'know, you're really cute. Beautiful, actually." Gavin observed and the Reaper actually blushed.  
  
"And you're insane. Getting tired of cleaning up your damn messes. You should really put on a shirt."  
  
"Mine got ripped. Besides, I'm injured, Ryan." He pouted, holding back a grin when Ryan's eyes raked over his bare chest, taking it in.  
  
"Your fault." Ryan said, but it lacked his original heat. "Okay, seriously, I'm leaving now. Stop. Killing. People."  
  
-  
  
"Why am I not fucking surprised that you didn't stop killing people?"  
  
Ryan looked genuinely flustered standing over the newest body, glaring at a very cocky Gavin.  
  
"Look! I didn't even get a drop on me this time. And I didn't gag. I'm getting good at this." Gavin purred happily and Ryan's hands clenched into fists.  
  
"I'm starting to consider just killing you." He grimaced, pulling out his bag. "You're making my job so much harder! Do you even know what I have to do after I leave here? A lot, and it's not fucking fun. This is a lot for my sector!" He waved his hands as he complained and Gavin watched them.  
  
"Well, you could always just go on a date with me." Gavin offered, returning his knife to the backpack.   
  
"Now why would I want to do that?" Ryan wasn't looking at the Brit as he worked, focused on the body.  
  
"Because you like me." Gavin stated matter-of-factly and the Reaper's head snapped up to stare at him in disbelief.  
  
"What the fuck gives you that idea?"  
  
"Oh, come off it, Ryan." Was all he offered in return. Ryan shook his head, rolling his eyes.  
  
"You are unbelievable."  
  
"Unbelievably hot."  
  
"Stop doing that! I'm supposed to be feared! I could kill you with a touch, I could sentence your afterlife to eternal damnation! God Dammit, I'm Death!" Ryan stomped his foot, huffing.  
  
Gavin giggled. "Oh my goodness, you're cute."  
  
"YOU ARE MAKING MY JOB SO MUCH HARDER THAN IT NEEDS TO BE!"  
  
"Then go out with me!"  
  
"FINE! I'LL SEE YOU IN THE MORNING FOR COFFEE, YOU ASSHOLE! NOW STOP KILLING PEOPLE!"

**Author's Note:**

> comments are hella rad c: sorry i write so much oops


End file.
